


Thank You For Making Me Feel Welcome, & Taking A Chance On Me:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Consensual, Developing Relationship, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s10e05 He 'oi'o Kuhihewa; He Kaka Ola I 'ike 'ia E Ka Makaula, F/M, Friendship, Gen, General, Halloween, Happy, Happy Ending, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sexual Tension, Talking, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 04:50:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve & Quinn talk during the second attempt at their Halloween Party, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*
Relationships: Quinn Liu/Steve McGarrett
Series: Quinn Liu & Steve McGarrett Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533197
Kudos: 7





	Thank You For Making Me Feel Welcome, & Taking A Chance On Me:

*Summary: Steve & Quinn talk during the second attempt at their Halloween Party, What do they say?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This starts my series!!!!*

“Hey, Quinn, How is everything ?”, Commander Steve McGarrett asked his newest recruit, & friend. They were getting a drink of punch, & watched everyone having a good time, as they loved being around each other.

“Just getting used to everything, & being away from the **_Army_**, The Brunette Beauty answered honestly. Steve said, “I know that it’s hard, But, If anyone could handle it, You can”, he said, as he winked at her. Quinn just smiled, as a response to that.

“Thank you for making me feel welcome, & taking a chance on me”, Quinn said seriously, as she took a sip from her cup. She was fighting the urge to take him right then, & there. The Former **_Army_** Sgt. could feel the unresolved sexual tension between them. Especially, when the former seal is looking at him.

The Five-O Commander knew he has her, “Mmmm, Don’t forget that I owe you one”, He whispered into her ear, his breath tickling her skin, which made her shiver. He left chuckling, as she stood there in awe. **“One of these days, I **_am gonna_** get you back for that, Commander”**, She thought to herself, & went back to enjoy the party.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
